


Walking The Dragon

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, M/M, Walking the Dragon, chaotic dumbass energy, merlin is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Leon and Merlin wanted to meet to walk the dragon. Only Merlin shows up a little too late.Now with link to fanart!
Relationships: Gwaine/Leon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Walking The Dragon

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Leon was standing in the courtyard waiting for Merlin to meet him for a walk through the forest. They often arranged meetings when Leon had his day off to walk Aithusa together. It gave them the possibility to have a chat on their own, because sometimes you just need to discuss how prattish Arthur had been or how Gwaine had stupidly cut himself with his dagger in training and Leon had to care for his life-threatening injury that was a minor scratch on his finger.

Usually, Leon enjoyed these walks very much. But today, he was waiting for nearly half an hour now, and Merlin still had to show up. He was just about to go looking for him, when finally he could see his friend approaching. Aithusa was fluttering excitedly around his head and chirping at him, while Merlin himself looked annoyed and a bit embarrassed.

“Merlin!” Leon waved at him.

Merlin looked up and gave him a tired smile. “I am sorry I let you wait, Leon.”

“No problem. It happens.” Leon smiled. “What took you so long then?”

With a blush, Merlin looked at Aithusa. “I was already on my way when I noticed that I had forgotten the dragon and had to go back.” He sighed. “Can we go now?”

They walked towards the city gates, but Leon was not ready yet to drop the matter. “You – forgot the dragon. When you wanted to meet me to walk said dragon?” Leon was now laughing.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Oh shut up, Leon. It’s enough that Aithusa herself will never let me live this down.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, please leave me a comment and kudos! :)
> 
> also, my wonderful friend [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat) drew that amazing [fanart](https://walrudel.tumblr.com/post/616754294317826048/walking-the-dragon-swanfloatieknight-merlin) to this crack, so make sure to check it out!


End file.
